Nekoko (TCT)
Nekoko (ネココ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. she is a Corporal (伍長 Gochō) of the Riroro Corps as well as the Weapons specialist (剣戟専門家, Kengeki Semmōnka) and Mobile soldier (モバイル兵士 Mobairu Heishi) for the Zomomo Platoon. Character Nekoko is older than most of her counterparts, and has a tendency to let her motherly instincts take over for her team. She nags them and bosses them around, but just so they they'll stay safe. Her husband Redodo was shot while she was pregnant with their daughter Torara, which explains why she is incredibly stressed around kids being she had to raise her's all by herself. She enjoys cooking and gardening and passed on that love of plants to her adopted son Zororo. Regardless, she did not want to become a chef because she has an acute fear of fire. She instead trained hard to get over another of her fears, that of loud noises, and is now quite adept with a pistols, cannons, and other firing weapons. She does not like projectiles though, and fears bullets themselves as well as arrows and knives. Nekoko loves animals, especially (and not surprisingly) cats. Many strays from the Alien streets follow her home. Her favorite is a small black cat. (shown in her picture) it has no known name, but is the mate of Kizaza's cat Saba ((from Sabaku, meaning desert)). Nekoko enjoys running errands and does not like to stay in the forest. Her favorite places are pet friendly ones where she can bring the cats in. She ends most of her sentences with 'nya' or 'nyu' as well. Statistics She has a lot of fears which can keep her from doing her job correctly, but past that she is relatively healthy. She tends to get sick a lot in the spring time though. Her blood type is A+ Appearance Nekoko is a tiger brownish-orange keronain with a cat tail and black stripes. Her fuzzy ears are actually rounded, but it can be hard to tell with her hat. She has sea foam green eyes. Her hat is a black, standard issue, female style hat (meaning it has cat ear like protrusions, unlike the plain male style ones) Her symbol is a midnight blue cat head with an 'X' mark on one side for an eye. History She was first drafted into the military when she was 18. In training she met, and fell in love with, Redodo. The two dropped out of training camp to wed before they were sent to different planets and would not be able to, due to their separation. They rejoined the military a few years later and trained until the point that they could be stationed. Unfortunately, the pair learned that Nekoko was pregnant right before they were stationed, and Redodo snuck on Nekoko's ship when she had to leave. Unknown to them, Nekoko was being pursued by a group of terrorists who were able to track her down, due to her husband's presence. When the terrorists finally found them, Nekoko's husband took the bullets that were supposed to be for her, leaving him dead and leaving the unborn Torara without a father. Their baby was born just a week or two after this incident, due to the stress that was on Nekoko while she was pregnant. Childhood She had a fairly normal, uneventful childhood. Her father was a carpenter and her mom was a chef who specialized in seafood dishes. Relationships Redodo- Her deceased husband and the father of her only daughter Torara- Nekoko's daughter, she watches out for her as a mother should, but instead of being both a mother and father to her, she puts the fatherly responsibilities on her adopted son. Zororo- Nekoko's adopted son. He snuck onto a space ship where Nekoko and her daughter were, and was found to be an orphan. Nekoko also noticed the fact that he, like her, had genes from another species. SHe knew that this would be hard for him to live with so she took him in as her son and taught him not to worry about what other people would say about him. She also makes him act like a father to Torara. Abilities N/A Strengths is strong for a girl has the ability to face her fears if she really must Weakness Is over protective of her children was slightly traumatized by the death of her husband Future She is attempted to be murdered by the same people who killed her husband, and they maul her daughter almost to the point of death. Nekoko escaped and the terrorists were killed by the resident assassins of the Riroro Corps. She lives the rest of her life very protective of her now altered daughter and has painted her skin completely black to show mourning. She is a bit of a schizophrenic. Children Girls: Torara Boys: (adopted) Zororo See also *Riroro Corps External links Deviantart Owner Page Category:Keronians Category:Characters Category:Hybrids